Impossibly Beautiful
by Marigold Winters
Summary: Being a teenage girl is confusing. Being a teenage girl with disappearing parents is harder. Being a teenage girl with disappearing parents, a possibility of being a witch and confusing abilities... why bother asking...
1. Chapter 1

Obsolete

**Okay, so here it is. I'm not that sure about it but please give me some input as to whether or not I can turn this into a good chapter story.Thanks to my beta Deviousdragon for finding and correcting all my spelling mistakes... there were a lot (blushes) Please please please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Anything.**

**Marixx**

Being an outcast. Isn't that what everyone is so scared of? I'm there already, don't worry it's really not that terrible. I see their faces every day as they strive to be more than they already are. Ordinarily I would have no problem with this whatsoever, it just severely annoyed me to see what they were striving for. Blonder hair, smaller thighs, a straighter nose and a significantly lower IQ were all on the list... which was pretty much endless.

I thinkit all seemed to come down to just one rule that had been forced down my throat so many times it was almost a mantra. Conform. Live your life the way they want you to. Lose all that weight. Stay in your own little social bubble. It was a never ending list of rules that ultimately got us nowhere or to a point of depression and sheer desperation I had come to recognize labeled as a mid-life crisis. And it all started in High School.

That sacred place of learning and education where you're trampled on, told all your dreams are worthless just because you weren't top of the class with Jessica. Bloody. Steele. And on top of all that have every trace of individuality and imagination sniffed out and spat on because the things you spoke about were just plain unnatural. A bit harsh? Well maybe you go to a perfectly good school where the teachers don't leave with the "sanitation engineer" in the middle of class for a 'quick word' about some "unfinished business". Honestly? I don't even wanna know what goes on in that staff-room. Well, lucky you. You've obviously never set foot in St. Magda lanes Institute for Troubled Girls. The more feminine version of St. Brutus' next door. Basically it means that our parents eventually got sick of having kids to cramp their rich, extravagant lifestyles so they shipped us off to a boarding school where they wouldn't have anything to worry about anymore. Maybe that's just my parents...

I've been around this dump so long I should be considered a senior student. Two years of dirty looks and condescending stares. Two years of pitying glances and I was fed up. Fed up, frustrated and very, very pissed. Two years of my life which had been wasted rotting here and hoping to God that my parents would suddenly one day remember that they still had a daughter who had been waiting for them devotedly since the age of fourteen, who was now sick of waiting for someone who would most probably never show.

They never would, when they left they simply said "you'll be safe here honey," before driving off leaving a cloud of expensive car fumes. Not 'we love you Tracy,' or even ' we'll miss you.' No it was ' you'll be safe here.' What was I supposed to think of that? I suppose I should be happy they cared enough to make sure of even that. It just wasn't enough. How many nights had I laid awake and tried to decipher their cryptic message? How many hours of sleep had I lost wondering if they'd forgotten about me?

That first year I'd resolved to ask them what they'd meant next time I saw them, at Christmas. Winter break came and went and still I heard not a single word from them save a hurriedly written Christmas card. I guess they didn't have time enough for their own daughter. Summer came Andi desperately wanted to see them again. My bags were packed, everything was finished and I waited outside for them for hours. In the cold. And the rain. On my own. Suffice to say they never came. Instead as I was just about to give up hope of staying somewhere dry for the night she found me.

Rosmerta Grindylow, otherwise known as Madam Rosmerta ( to whom I don't know as I only call her Rosie.) She is most probably the first and only person to ever care enough to look after me. All the same, she is pretty secretive. I know nothing save the fact that she works at a pub. I'm not even sure of the name of said pub. Really she was the only family I could ever need. Which is why interlaced between the joy and exhilaration was the mind numbing guilt.

I was leaving, tonight. Rosie would be quite disappointed when she came for me tomorrow morning and found my room deserted. I didn't want to do this to her.I really didn't. But I just couldn't take one more minuet here. She would be disappointed, but not too surprised considering my attitude towards her earlier. She knew exactly what I would do even though she didn't think I would actually go through with all of it. I was too much of a coward even now. My bag was packed and I had all I needed but I was stalling now, looking out the window trying to lengthen the time it took until Iactually had to leave. She would understand though wouldn't she? She had secrets too, I could see it in her face. I couldn't imagine what sort of terrible secret she might have that she wouldn't even mention anything even remotely to do with it, but from what I could see... I couldn't see anything at all. I was just as in the dark as she was.

Whatever. I was ready now. No more hesitations.

My stomach clenched as I looked outside, into the light of the full moon. A long howl reached my ears from far in the distance making me reconsider, if only for a second. Uncertain that what I was doing was right I, crept down the stairs as silently as I could. The whole house seemed still and I could almost imagine poorRosie snoring gently into her pillow. I felt horrible about this. My steps becameslower as I stepped through the door of the kitchen, inhaling its unique cinnamon and blueberry aroma.It was home and I was crazy to leave it but if I didn't look for answers, how would I ever know anything about my parents?

On the table, almost glowing in the pale light of the moon was what seemed to be a... twig? I went to the counter and picked it up curiously. How incredibly random. Come to think of it, Rosie always carried this thing around with her. It was just a stick, probably some driftwwod she found on one of her sea walks but for some reason itwas important to her. I lifted in the air, balancing it on my finger.It was so light. I giggled as a thought struck me. Maybe this was a wand. Maybe she was actually a good fairy come to rescue me from the wicked witches of St. Magdalane's and this was her magic wand from which all her powers were derived... I was being ridiculous but on a whim I lifted the twigabovemy head and giggled as I brought it back down.

" Abracadabra."

I didn't expect anything but what I get and what I expectusually differ. See what I didn't expect was for the thing to go all voodoo on me and start emitting red and blue sparks. I also didn't expect to be standing in a sea of ( albeitly cute) rabbits. Yes rabbits.

"And where exactly do you think you're going Katy Hart."

I also didn't expect to get caught.

**So tell me what you think guys, I really need some feedback. Mari xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bet you thought I'd abandoned this one. Not really, just exams are actually_ killing_ me right now so I haven't had time to upload yet. Here it is anyway! Tell me if you think anything can be changed because I admit it is quite strange. Enjoy!**

**Mari**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Katy. And I don't think she likes me very much at the moment...**

Rabbits. Everywhere rabbits. I could feel my face flushing uncomfortably and a light sweat begin to trickle down my back. The fact that Rosa was here wasn't even a big priority at the moment. What was important was getting out of this mess. Now. Why, just why. Out of every overly reproductive mammal in the world why did it have to be the one I was deathly afraid of... and slightly allergic to.

" Katy."

The tiny writhing bodies swarming around my legs gravitated towards me as if pulled by some invisible force. I fought the urge to hurl all over the kitchen floor and instead tried to visualise myself as anywhere else but here.

" Katy!"

Oh dear God I think one just _licked_ me. Why the hell have I been cursed with rabbits? I'm probably the only person in the world. But can you not see where I'm coming from? It is not natural for any creature to procreate so much. I swear, those things are way too intelligent not to be dangerous. Yes I knew it was pathetic. Why not something rational. Like spiders. But see spiders I have no problem with. None whatsoever. In fact I happen to think they're even cute. You know, if you looked past all the legs and eyes. But rabbits? They're just pure evil. No question.

" KATY!"

I looked up at Rosa and noted the new, slightly red tint to her face. She was really mad and being me I took that into account right away because I've often been in her place. Just not when surrounded by a herd- Is herd the right word- of rabbits that seemed intent on giving me a minor heart attack. They would eat me. I just knew it. Not many people know it but rabbits are actually very vicious creatures. I doubted anyone except Rosa could have removed me from that situation without personal injury.

" Rosa help me!"

I was so scared I was nearly crying. Well, dry sobbing. Same thing. To answer any questions, no I did not have any reson for my fear. Correct me if I'm wrong but I presume that's why it's called a phobia. It's irrational. Unthinkingly I held the long stick thingy in my hand tighter. I was torn between using it as a weapon against these things or trying to break it in half for getting me into this mess. I don't know how, but it did. Because of that it shall always be seen as a sign of evil.

" You idiot, what do you think you're doing? Give me back my wand."

That stopped me in my tracks and caused my head to snap up in wonder. Crisis temporarily forgotten.

" Wand?"

I always thought Rosa was a bit strange. I respected the new age hippy stuff with the weird people who always come around in cloaks, but this was going a bit far. Maybe she was on something...

" Don't look at me like that Katy. Yes I said wand, now pass it to me so I can get your ass out of there. Unless you'd prefer to stay."

Oooh sarcasm. She was actually pretty mad now. And apparently crazy as well because she thought she was the tooth fairy or something. Her last line however just managed to reach through my haze of disbelief. If she said she could get rid of these things I wasn't going to argue.

I tossed it to her stiffly and held my breath. Something warm landed on my foot... liquid-like and strong smelling. Familiarly acrid... Ew.

" Wingardium leviosa."

Just like that my worst nightmare came true. Flying rabbits. Oh joy. And apparently one of them had decided that my shoe would be the perfect lavatory. Perfect. I was pissed on_ and_pissed off. It wasn't anything particularly new as I had been getting the equivalent of that my whole life but it still didn't make it any less maddening.

" Dissapparate."

Oh hallelujah the were gone. Every single one of them just vanished and it was silent in the kitchen once again. I was alone again. With a very, very annoyed Rosmerta. Well you know what? She had some explaining to do herself.

_Later_

I sat opposite Rosa at the kitchen table steadfastly fixing my gaze on the shiny surface in front of me. I was in shock pretty much. I was in shock because I had just been assaulted (then soiled on) by a bunch of mindless evil rabbits. Said rabbits had been supposedly conjured by me using Rosa's 'wand' and then simultaneously vanished by her all in the space of five minuets. Now I was in the biggest trouble ever for using said stick thingy and redemption seemed a long way off.

She stared at me unwaveringly for a long time making me shift uneasily. I hated being in trouble with Rosa. Appart from the fact that she was probably the only friend I'd ever had, she's also the closest thing I had to a family. I really try to avoid disappointing Rosa, but it just couldn't be helped this time.

" So where did you think you were gonna go once you left."

I shrugged. And suppressed my own indignant questions. _' How is it possible that you can use magic or whatever?'_

" What about food. You have no money and how would you look after yourself! Did you think his through at all?!"

Her voice had been rising steadily and now was so loud she was practically shouting.

_' Did I think it through? What about you leaving weird stuff around the house where I could easily kill myself.'_ I instantly felt guilty even if it _was_ in my head. She didn't deserve that.

" I figured you didn't have to know. If I left then you would be happier and-"

" What the hell Katy! Why would you think it would make me happy. If I let you go you could be hurt or raped or... just why?"

I looked up in surprise as she let out a choked sob. Her eyes were wet and shining with unshed tears. It jolted me to my core. She cared that much? I shook myself out of it. I needed to find my parents.

" Because it's killing me. Not knowing. They just left me Rosa. I have to know what happened to them! They could be in trouble."

" Katy you know nothing about your parents. Don't go looking for them. This is something so much bigger than you."

I looked at her in shock. Bigger than me? Tonight really seemed to be a night for revelations.

" You know what happened to them don't you?"

I watched her body stiffen in shock and her fists clench, but she didn't look away. I took that as an affirmative.

" You caught that?"

I simply nodded. Truthfully I couldn't have spoken even if I wanted to. There seemed to be a lump that had lodged itself in my throat making it impossible for me to breath let alone speak. Her too? Everybody has been keeping secrets from me my whole life. From me. _About_ me. I thought she was different.

" Yeah."

I was hurt. She knew how much I missed them no matter what they did to me. I had spent countless hours awake with her in this kitchen telling her how abandoned I'd felt and how much I longed for my mom and dad to come back. So we could be a proper family again. She knew it all, but she never said a word. Never gave any hint that she may have even the slightest clue to their whereabouts. She lied to me.

" Don't look at me like that. I only did it because I thought it was best for you- I still think it is. Please Katy you can't just up and leave."

I looked down again, the first signs of an anger building and sparking itself inside me. So we were back to this then?

" No Katy, I know what you're thinking and I do have my reasons. Just because I can't tell you about them doesn't mean it was meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you, I always have- I CARE ABOUT YOU... dammit Katy!"

We were interrupted just then by a gust of wind and a flurry of feathers. My tears were thankfully held at bay as I watched a beautiful barn owl circle the ceiling in. The first light of morning shone on the kitchen table making the conversation I was having seem even more surreal. Two letters fell on the table before us. One marked Ministry for Magic. The other marked Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. To my amazement the former raised itself up from the table and hung in the air for a minuet before its front flap opened and the seal widened almost like a mouth.

"KATY HART"

The deep booming voice startled me only slightly but had so much volume that I had to cover my ears or run the risk of going prematurely deaf. Looking into Rosa's fearfully expectant eyes I could tell that whatever else, these letters would change everything...

**Dun Dun Dun... OOh what's gonna happen next I wonder...? Whatever else please, If you do review leave something constructive.**

**I'll try and update this more often but until then, **

**Tchus!**

**Mari**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here's the next chapter, dedicated to my wonderful, fabulous, awesome beta Deviousdragon. Check her out!**

**To everyone who added this story to their alerts or added it to their favorites or simply reviewed, THANK YOU!! You have no idea how happy that made me. I practically glowed for the rest of the day. ;) **

**You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer; As always, unfortunately I own nothing of the world of Harry Potter, but the literary genius who does is currently going through quite a traumatising time against someone who _does_want to take her work for their own. PLAGIARISM PEOPLE! Not a funny thing. Support Jo all ye true Potter fans. **

**Just a note; I noticed in the first chapter( and it has been brought to my attention that a) I used to call her Tracy b) I have not yet described her appearance**

**Well truthfully I just don't think the name Tracy suits her personality at the moment and as for the second one I'm only trying to find a better time to describe her so that she doesn't sound really Marysue-ish. If it already does then tell me, I'll fix it. As to reviewing I have incorporated a system. I need five reviews per chapter or else it'll just completely slow down the update process. As to evil cliff hangers... well all I can say is _I'll try._ I have bored you long enough. On with the show!**

**Mari**

The manila envelope hung in the air and glared at me sternly as envelopes do. To be honest I was quite terrified. Even more so than of a legion of rabid fluffy tailed bunnies. I felt like a child caught doing something they weren't supposed to do and was now being reprimanded. Rosa just looked at it wearily. Almost as though she had expected this to happen. The hurt returned.

Great, more secrets.

_"KATY HART!"_

I jolted back to attention, my head spinning so fast it made a muted cracking noise. A word of advice. Don't do that, it's exceedingly painful.

The paper mouth twisted into what I could only recognise as a sneer. Like it was turning its nose up at me.

_" Katherine Madeline Hart. It has come to our attention that on this day, the twenty-fifth of July you were reported as having used underage magic without express ministry approval. We are aware of course of your lack of fundamental knowledge of the wizarding world but are as yet uncertain as to what consequences to assign such a case as yourself. Therefore you shall attend an official ministry hearing on the fourth of august. Failure to attend said hearing shall result in quite serious consequences. Very serious indeed.You may of course have a representative of your choosing stand before the court if you do not wish to represent yourself. Said candidate must have a complete wizarding education and a clean record according to ministry files._

_We await your arrival_

_Sincerely, Fillius Umbridge _

_Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic _

_Eleanora Fudge"_

It was lengthy and far more worded but that was the general gist of it. As soon as it had ended its monotonous speech it combusted, causing me to take a step back. In a pile of ashes it landed at my feet but was immediately swept away by Rosa with a flick of her...wand. I forgot to question it this time. I guess it was just sinking in. This was real, there was magic here.

I was magic.

It wasn't as fun as I would've thought it would be. I mean does everyone welcomed into the wizarding world get a personally addressed screaming letter? Was it some kind of initiation? This had all sent me reeling but from the dazed look on Rosa's face as she toyed with the other letter this whole thing was far from over. It was a world weary look that stole the sparkle from her usually lively eyes. She looked up and saw me watching her, apprehension crossed her features.

" Take it."

She pushed it into my hands gently. I stared down at it, warily eyeing the envelope flap carefully.

" Don't worry, this one won't yell at you."

A grim smile that I didn't reciprocate. I'm usually quite good at reading people so her stoic stance comes as a surprise to me as it contrasts so completely with the deep sorrow shadowing her eyes. Looking at the letter in my hand my gaze is caught by what seems to be a coat of arms on the top right hand corner of the envelope. A lion, a raven, a bear and a snake.

"It's your acceptance letter. You're going to Hogwarts Katy."

She smiled sadly and went into the living room, her back hunched over. It truly broke my heart to see her like this but my heart was overshadowed by the confusion in my mind.

" What's a Hogwarts?"

She turned to me again trying- and miserably failing to keep her expression blank.

" Hogwarts Katy. Your new school. We're moving soon so you'd best pack your bags, now that you know I can't hide it from you much longer."

" What? Where are we going?" What about my parents? How was I ever going to find them now? And new school? Why now, not that I wsa complaining. Not about that anyway.

She spoke softly but there was a finality there that I knew I couldn't truly argue with.

" To Diagon Alley. You'll be safe there, for a time."

That word again. Safe. Why was there such a desperate need to get me under high security. What could be so dangerous to me that I would need to uproot and leave all I knew. I wouldn't be upset, but familiarity is the only thing I had. If that was gone... then what?

" But what about the letter thing? You heard them, they don't want me. No matter what it says. They'll just kick me out sooner or later, why bother. Bloody hell! Why am I even having this conversation with you? It's bloody ridiculous!"

Her eyes flashed. Emotion at last.

" Well it seems your bags are packed already so let's leave, you won't make me change my mind Katy get in here now."

More than a little relieved at the fact that she seemed to be showing some signs of life at last I mutely followed her. Knowing my anger was not doing much to help the situation. She couldn't just brush me off though. I had a right to know. I needed to know. At least... I think I did.

" What about this representative person? I can't stand in front of a bunch of wizards when I know hardly anything about... anything! What'll I say?"

She bustled around the living room lifting some really strange items out from under vases and carpets. Beneath the wooden floor panels and even in the cushion covers. Vials and powders were hidden any place you could possibly imagine- and some you never would in a million years! How could I have lived her for years and missed all that? My mind reeled as I took it all in. How was this even posiible? Was I truly that unobservant?

" Well of course I'm not qualified for the job either. You need someone who knows what they're doing. Luckily for you I know just the person. We're going there now in fact, get over here."

She took out her wand again and stood in a clear space in the middle of the room holding it aloft and adopting an elegant stance. I eyed it warily and tentatively skipped to her side taking care to give the wand a wide berth.

" Who are we seeing?"

" A very good friend of mine. We go far back. Buckle your seat belt dear, we're going to see one Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

We did something she called _apparating_which was a uniquely unpleasant experience. Much like being roughly shoved down a remarkably narrow tunnel. Can you say migraine anyone?

Well when I had the chance to survey my surroundings I found myself in quite a comfortable room, if not very... eccentric. Weird instruments covered every spare surface all immersed in various different activities and making their own rattles and groans which merged to result in a general hum that constantly filled the room.

I had no other reaction than to stand and stare around in awe and take in as much as possible with my mouth hanging slack. Amidst all the noise and business though, something called out to me. Sharp, sweet and clear as a belt. A musical note, high in pitch but softly played penetrated my awareness sounding briefly before disappearing altogether. I could see nothing that made any noise even resembling that sound coming from the items around me. Was I hearing things now?

There it was again. It wasn't in any way harsh. In fact it was the exact opposite a calm smooth sound that washed gently and moved within my mind subtly. Familiar in a strange way. Like I'd heard it once before a long time ago...

" Ah, I see you've discovered Fawkes. Well done. He usually doesn't try to communicate with humans at all. Well, apart from me but then... he and I have been together for quite some time."

I looked up and saw a large open cage with gold gilded bars. Resting on a perch looking at me inquisitively with intelligent dark eyes was a magnificent red and orange bird that almost looked as if it were ablaze. Fire seemed to shiver around it in a bright aura that had me shielding my eyes against the glare.

Not thinking clearly anymore, I tore my gaze away and answered the disembodied voice trying to gather my thoughts which had been scattered the second I lay eyes on the beautiful creature before me.

" He's so beautiful. Where did you find- "

I lost any coherency I had managed to gain as kind blue eyes twinkled amusedly behind half moon glasses. Striking, startling blue eyes that, like everything seemed so inexplicable. Except... this was one memory so deeply ingrained into me from childhood I had no chance of ever forgetting.

A memory of something warm and good, back when everything was much less complicated. Happier. Simpler. A memory that always brought tears to my eyes. When it was just me and--

" Mister Alby!"

Unable to help myself I hurled myself across the room and into his already waiting arms. Whatever happened this time, now that he was back. Now that he was truly back, it would turn out okay. He would always keep me safe. He promised.

Truthfully, that was the first time I began to hear them. Voices singing in the back of my mind to a rhythmic, almost primal beat that was elegant in its uncensored wildness. A drum beat that filled my senses drowning out the here and now for a time. And in the midst of the song the words became clear, not forcing themselves into my head but with a gentle authority that I doubt I could have ignored.

_Now child of the ancestors. Of the true Sound. Of the hidden tribe. Now young girl child. Now it has truly begun._

**Okay maybe that doesn't really keep with what I said at the top about no evil cliff hangers but then, you tell me. If you review then seriously, please leave more than one line. This is just as much your story as mine and is pretty much shaped by your reviews as my original plans. So if you want me to skip the hearing or get right to the marauders or whatever then TELL ME! I won't know what you want otherwise. So yeah, until next time. 5 reviews! ;)**

**Mari**


End file.
